Dress Code
by jrb2009
Summary: What happens when Snape gives out detention for inappropriate dress code and likes the rush of being in charge? Snape puts Hermione in detention and decides to take advantage.Oral,HJ,Non-con, student/teacher. Ch.2 Threesome,SS/HG/LM, MMF, LEMON, NC-17,
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic. Please review, that is the fuel to keep us writers writing! I obviously own none of these characters, or else I wouldn't be writing fanfics. Please enjoy with caution.**

Spring time at Hogwarts was always a beautiful time. The snow was melting, trees were budding, and life started to come out of the castle. All residents of the castle, faculty, students, ghosts, and anything that took shelter in the castle for the long winter always seemed to come out of hibernation.

And it was this time of the year that was Severus Snape's favorite time of year. After being cooped up in the castle for the long winter months, all the co-eds were dressing for the nice weather. This was a chance for Snape to be able to deduct points from students' houses and ruin a few learners' days.

"10 points from Hufflepuff. Your skirt is too short," Snape directed at a 6th year.

"Pull your tie up. 10 points from Ravenclaw," he barked at a 4th year.

"You, you, you, and you, 10 points each from Gryffindor," Snape said with a smile.

Yes, the early spring was a great time of the year. It was his chance to reinforce his dominance on the grounds of the school. Before the end of the third period of the day, when he would round a corner all the students would immediately check, and double check, that they were appropriately dressed. With a grin of satisfaction, Snape headed to the dungeons for a class.

After lunch Snape headed to the lake to collect some algae for a potion that Dumbledore had asked for. On his way down, Draco Malfoy and his usual group of Slytherin cronies were assemble on the bank laying out and absorbing some sun. The boys were topless tossing around a de-Fanged Frisbee, while the girls watched on in silence.

"Professor, come down for a toss?" Goyle asked tossing the disc in Snape's direction.

The Frisbee landed in the sand where Snape walked right by it, "I don't 'toss'."

Looking over his few favorite students, Snape continued to the water's edge where he collected a good amount of the algae out of site of his Slytherins. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a group of Gryffindor's walking on a path that led right near the Frisbee-throwing boys of Snape's house.

_Another chance to ruin some Gryffindors' day._ Snape thought to himself. He could see the whole scene unwrap even before it happened. Exactly as he had predicted, the Frisbee appeared in Snape's view and landed right in the lake where it began to sink. As Snape walked to the collection of students, the wands were drawn by six of his Slytherin and four Gryffindor girls, in the front of the Gryffindors was Hermione Granger.

"What is going on _here_?" Snape ask in a low tone.

"Granger, threw our disk in the lake," Draco explained to the professor.

"Only after you tried to hit us with it," Hermione lashed back.

"It simply could've slipped between one of the boy's fingers," Snape tried.

"We both know that isn't how it happened, Professor Snape," Hermione said answered.

"Oh, we _know_ that? You just _know_ everything, Ms. Granger, don't, you." Snape said feeling a surge of dominance come over him, "Do you know all the proper rules of the dress code? Because I can see a handful of Gryffindors violating some of the code," Snape pointed out some of the flaws, "20 points from each of you."

"That's not fair," Hermione began, "they don't even-" But Snape cut her off.

"Your tie isn't pulled up," it was up, "Your skirt is too short," it was perfectly acceptable, "you have the wrong socks on," that isn't even a rule, "and you have lost these students' disk. I will see you for detention tonight." With that Severus Snape headed up to the castle where he spent most of the daylight hours in his dungeons brewing.

After a slightly satisfying dinner Snape went down to his classroom where he sat down at his desk to tackle some 6th year papers that he had needed to grade since the beginning of the term. After he was half way through the stack there came a knock on his door.

"Come in," said his stifling voice.

Hermione Granger walked in and took a seat at a desk in the first row of the classroom.

"Ms. Granger, you do not seem to be in uniform," Snape said without even lifting his head to look. He was right, He was right. She looked like she was ready to lounge around the common room with Potter and Weasley.

"I didn't know I was supposed to come dressed in my uniform, Professor," Hermione tried to explain.

"How else are you going to learn what appropriate dress-code is if you do no practice it?" Snape told her still keeping his nose in the papers, "I will see you tomorrow as well for detention, and please come with the appropriate uniform."

Hermione gave a disapproving sigh, but said nothing.

After a length of silence Hermione spoke up, "Professor, is there something I should be doing?"

Desperately hoping that small talk would not start up, Snape suggested that she could start brewing a batch of a simple potion that would be the topic of discussion to a group of 2nd years tomorrow.

The potion was something Hermione was familiar with in the classroom, but she had to search around for all the ingredients in various shelves and cabinets.

This seemed like a good trade off, Snape would be able to finish grading his papers, and his potion would be done for his lesson plan tomorrow. Every so often, Snape would peer over his work and eye Hermione as she walked around the classroom searching for the ingredients. Watching her young form move started to stir something inside Snape.

Eventually Snape found himself unable to stop watching her. He got a rise out of watching her bend down and dig in the low cabinets, and watching her get on her tip toes and stretch her whole body trying to reach the highest shelves. Snape was beginning to have inappropriate thoughts.

His thoughts were interrupted when Hermione knocked half a dozen jars from the highest shelf to the floor causing a mess. It took Snape a minute to realize that on the floor were pools of dragon blood, unicorn blood, salamander blood, and Acromantula venom, four very expensive ingredients.

"Granger!" Snape shouted at the mess on his floor, "I ask you to do something very simple and you muddle it all up." Snape was about to stand up and make his way over there, but a slight tightness below his waist decided he couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I'll clean it up." Hermione said waving her wand around trying to pick up the magical contents, but it is no use. Once the liquids have mixed with one another Hermione's spells have no effect.

"Use the towels," Snape instructed, "Useless Muggle," he said under his breath.

Snape watched uneasily as she cleaned her mess. Thinking about all the gold Galleons that would have to go into replacing those ingredients, the more he thought about it the more upset he got with Hermione. _She has to be punished_. Snape thought.

"400 points from Gryffindor," Snape said having enough of thinking about how much it would cost to replace the ingredients.

"No, Professor, that was an honest accident!" Hermione pleaded.

"Still there are punishments for accidents as well," Snape put in plain words, "Now sit down and wait for detention to be over."

Hermione took a seat and quietly sat at what she would say to her fellow Gryffindors about the points.

Snape picked up another paper and started grading it. He enjoyed having his power over the upset student. He liked to be dominate over her and being able to tell her what to do. And that is when he had one of his most despicable ideas since he was following the Dark Lord.

"Ms. Granger," Snape said in a low voice, "Come over to this side of my desk."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said hanging her head as she made her way toward her potions master.

"Do you want to earn those 400 points back for your house?" Snape asked.

"Yes, Sir," Hermione jumped at the opportunity to save face.

"It will be unpleasant for you," he informed her.

"I'll do it," Hermione said thinking she would rather save her house points.

A smile slid across Snape's face. "Sit yourself right here." Snape said pointing next to his Professor's chair.

"Ok, Professor," a hint of curiosity and nervousness in Hermione's voice.

"Now rub me while I finish a few more papers," Snape said with ease as if it was everyday conversation.

Hermione's eyes grew wide wondering if she heard her professor correctly, but she dared not say anything. She was frozen wide-eyed.

"Do you want to earn your points back?" Hermione gave a small nod, "In that case, I am waiting." He informed her without picking his head up from his work.

Hermione took her small manicured hand and brought it to her professor's robes. And she worked her way over his robes to his slightly hardened member. She lightly worked her hand up and down feeling it grow with every passing stroke. This seemed to go on forever in Hermione's mind, she could tell her face was giving off a bored look as she idly hardened her professor.

Without noticing Snape had finished his whole stack of papers, "Ms. Granger I want u to sit on my desk now." She did as she was told. Snape rose from his chair erection showing. Hermione's eyes widened again at the sight of his hardness. "Pick your arms up over your head," Snape instructed; Hermione did as she was told. Snape then lifted her shirt up over her head. Unready for this Hermione tried to cover herself up.

"Where is the brave Gryffindor now?" Snape mocked, "Please don't attempt to cover yourself. By the end of the night I will see much more."

Hermione hung her head in shame and let her bra and cleavage show. She had just a nude colored bra that supported her sub-par sized breasts. Next Snape removed Hermione's shoes and socks.

"Lie back down, so I can remove your pants." Hermione hesitated, but obeyed her potions master. Snape pulled her sweats down revealing a blue pair of panties. Snape smiled at the sight in front of him.

"Hop of the desk, witch, and come let my cock out." Snape said enjoying the rush of controlling the young witch.

Hermione rested her weight on her bare knees and worked out her professor's length. Once the zipped was undone it leapt out like a loaded spring. Hermione went bug-eyed again at the size of what was in front of her. It looked like her grip would barely fit around it, but it looked like it would be hard for both hands to grab the length of it.

"What do you think Ms. Granger?" Snape asked mockingly.

Hermione still left her head down, "It is very nice, Sir."

"How about you give it a few more tugs," Snape recommended.

From her knees, Hermione reached out and grabbed it with one hand slowly worked toward the base and back to the head, without much enthusiasm.

"Move a little faster, Granger." Snape said looking for more pleasure.

Hermione quickened the pace of her hand and in no time, small amounts of liquid were seeping out the tip. Snape's moans were also starting to pick up.

"Faster, witch," Snape ordered.

Hermione moved her hand vigorously, squeezing on her professor's cock. In a flash of a moment, all of Snape's clothes were on the floor.

"Remember when I said you wouldn't enjoy this?" Snape asked.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione recalled.

"This is when that is going to start." Snape informed her.

Hermione knew what was going to come next, but she asked anyways, "What do you want me to do, Sir?"

"You are going to put me in your mouth and pleasure me," Snape almost chuckled, "Do you understand?"

Hermione didn't make a sound she just grabbed Snape's cock from the base and put the head into her mouth. She winced when the clear liquid touched her tongue and the taste flooded her mouth. Hermione worked the head in and out of her mouth for longer than she wanted, but the worst hadn't come yet.

"Put more in your mouth," Snape groaned at the substantial oral he was receiving.

Hermione didn't want to but she had to obey. This time when she went down she put all of the professor that she could until it met the back of her throat and she stopped. It wasn't much farther than she was doing before; however, Snape seemed moderately satisfied. Hermione kept reaching this depth and she was disgusted with herself.

Before she could finish thinking exactly how disgusted she was the professor had grabbed her head and roughly decided that Hermione wasn't going far enough down on him. He pushed her head on him and thrust his hips into her. Effectively he was fucking her mouth. Hermione couldn't handle the depth and lost her ability to breathe but she didn't dare move. When Snape let her up for air she gasped in, with pre-cum all over her mouth. Once she had received a few breaths, Snape gave her another round of face-fucking. Hermione's gasps only made Snape want to go harder.

"I'm going to finish in your little whore mouth, Granger. You are going to swallow every bit of it. Do you understand?" Snape said.

Hermione didn't have time to respond when the salty seed flowed into her mouth. It was the foulest thing Hermione had ever tasted. She hadn't expected any of that. Disgusted she spewed it out of her mouth and it dribbled down her front, covering her breasts and bra.

"Tsk. Tsk. Ms. Granger, I wanted you to swallow that. What should I do now?" Snape purred at the chance to punish her again.

Hermione wanted to cry, her professor of higher learning was taking advantage of her and he was enjoying it. She said nothing to his question, but just looked at Snape's seed covering her.

"Let's remove the rest of what you have on," Snape said helping her to her feet. Snape unclasped her bra and let her breasts fall out. Again Hermione tried to cover up, but Snape forced her hands to the side. "Sit back on my desk," Hermione obeyed, "Is there anything you won't do to keep your precious Gryffindor points?" Hermione just kept her head down. "Good." Snape said with another smile.

Snape pushed her gently back to the desk and stood between her legs that were dangling off the desk. He positioned his hands under her panties and pulled them off of her, leaving her completely nude on his desk. Snape took in the sight of her little body, naked and ashamed. The potions master was very proud of his work.

"I think since you didn't swallow when I ordered you to, you should have another opportunity, Ms. Granger." Snape said, "Do you think that is fair?"

Hermione just nodded.

"But you see my cock isn't nearly as hard as I want it to be. Fix that," Snape ordered.

"How, Sir?"

"You are going to pleasure yourself, and rub your feet up against me," Snape informed her.

Hermione had never done either of these things before, but she tried. She leaned back and rested her bare feet on her professor's soft member and tried to rub it effectively. At the same time, she took her right hand down and rubbed the outside of her softness.

"You are taking too long, whore," Snape told her.

Hermione winced at his words and pressed her feet harder and inserted 2 fingers into her. When she imagined the feeling of something inside her she thought it would feel good. She was revolted with herself that she was performing for her teacher.

"That is much better," Snape said, his cock stiffening under Hermione's feet. After two minutes of clumsily moving her feet over her professor he was fully erect again.

Without warning, Snape grabbed her hips and pulled her up to him. "Are you ready for the last thing you have to do for the night?"

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said ashamed knowing what was last.

"Aside from swallowing whatever gets in your mouth, I am going to fuck your Muggle pussy."

"Yes, Sir," Hermione said opening her legs to allow her professor access to her core.

With a smile, Snape forced his member into his young student.

Snape moaned, "You have the tightest little hole, my Gryffin-whore."

Hermione made a sound that was more like an unpleasant moan of discomfort.

Hermione closed her eyes horrified at herself for coming to this. Snape thought she was closing her eyes from pleasure and it urged him on. Snape thrusted harder and deeper each time. Hermione tried to push him away with her thighs but there was no chance. She just had to stand being him toy until he was finished. Snape enjoyed every thrust as her small breasts bounced and he got a shot of pleasure with every stroke.

"Hop off the desk and bend over," Snape ordered.

Quickly, Hermione jumped off the desk and turned around sticking her bottom out toward the professor. Snape positioned his cock outside her entrance again and slid it in. This time it curved up into her at an uncomfortable angle. Snape pounded into her until his toes were beginning to curl.

"Quick, on your knees," Snape said holding back his orgasm.

Hermione listened and opened her mouth. Snape took the chance to fuck her face for a few more strokes until he gave her warning, "Swallow it all!"

Hermione obeyed as his cock convulsed in her mouth. She tipped her head back and allowed the cum to flow down her throat. She was disgusted but didn't complain.

"Well done, Ms. Granger," Snape said exhausted, "I will expect you at detention tomorrow as well, and expect something similar."

Hermione nodded.

"And know if you mention any of this to anyone, the consequences will be worse than losing 400 points for your beloved Gryffindor." Snape told her, even though she already knew that.

Hermione hung her head as she dressed and left the dungeon absolutely ashamed of herself.

"I should send out an owl to him," Snape said aloud as he dressed, "I feel like that will make us even."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry that I labeled the first chapter as Romance when it clearly wasn't. Please review, I have no idea if people like or dislike, or are even reading what I'm attempting. This chapter is a swing at a threesome with some role play. Please let me know how you like it (or don't).**

**Jrb2009**

_My Old Friend,_

_I have something I think you will enjoy. I have already had the pleasure of enjoying it, and trust me it was one of my greatest pleasures. If you want to see what I am talking about arrive at the castle this evening._

_Severus Snape_

After sending the owl out to Lucius Malfoy, Snape could not wait until the evening's round of detention. He had a little surprise in mind for Ms. Granger.

Throughout the day, Snape was in a particularly jolly mood, which was still snarkier and darker than anyone else at Hogwarts, but he was still anxious as a little boy. He was still deducting points from students that were out of dress code hoping to run into Hermione. When he finally found her in the Great Hall with her two best friends, Potter and Weasley, Snape reminded her of detention.

"Don't forget your second helping of detention, Ms. Granger," Snape said smoothly without a smile.

"I wouldn't forget, sir," Hermione said with a defeated tone.

"And please remember to wear the proper uniform this evening. You don't want another detention tomorrow night do you?" Snape asked, a smile almost revealing on his lips.

Hermione just shook her head. Snape knew not a word of what had happened last night left Hermione's lips.

Happy with the little amount of torture he caused her, Snape went on his way.

Before heading down to her dreaded detention with Snape, Hermione looked herself over in the mirror again. She saw herself in the modest uniform of Hogwarts. She wore her long-white button-up, black jumper vest, house tie, knee length skirt, high grey socks, and black shoes. She looked in the mirror a third time to make sure she was presentable; she didn't want any excuse to serve a third detention like this.

Hermione made her walk down to the dungeons. Once outside of Snape's classroom, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It silently opened. Hermione knew to walk in.

"Welcome back," Snape said, thinking he was funny, "Come on in. I am so glad you are dressed appropriately."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said a little nervous about what was in store for her. Snape had mentioned it would be similar. She could only imagine the night being almost exactly like the night before.

"As a professor of Hogwarts, it is important that I teach you all that I can. And that does not limit me to just wanting t teach you Potions, Ms. Granger. Do you understand?" Snape asked.

Hermione nodded, she didn't really care about the back story.

"I'm going to teach you the importance of why we have such a modest dress code, along with a few more things tonight." Snape said. And as he finished his sentence, Lucius Malfoy appeared out f the shadows of the classroom.

Hermione knew what this meant. She swallowed, but knew what was coming.

"Tonight, Ms. Granger, we are going to do a little acting," Lucius Malfoy's smooth voice said, "How does that sound?"

Hermione knew she had no choice, "Sure."

"Very good. So let's adjust your uniform. We want to make sure you know why it's bad to be out of proper dress code." Snape said moving toward Hermione.

The two men circled her and helped her adjust her uniform. Hands hungrily groped her. They removed the jumper, undid a few of the buttons on her shirt, lifted her skirt embarrassingly high, adjusted her knee high socks, and ordered her to put her hair in pigtails.

Hermione felt like a girl in a pin-up. She had more skin exposed than covered.

The two "former" Death Eaters looked impatiently at her. "Ms. Granger, for our little game, you are going to pretend Lucius is a professor, and you will address him as such. Do you understand?" Snape asked, knowing she would nod- she did.

"We also expect a little acting out of you, Mudblood," Lucius said keenly.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione let out. Snape and Lucius both smiled.

"Well, Ms. Granger, we are very upset to see you violate the dress code," Snape said suddenly, "We should take a good amount of points from you and your precious Gryffindor house, since we already had this conversation yesterday."

"Please, Professors, I'd be willing to do anything to keep the points for my housemates," Hermione said with a little truth in her voice.

"Very good. You are going to have to amuse Professor Snape and myself," Lucius said pulling the girl toward him.

"I don't think I understand, Sir," Hermione said in acting.

"You are going to satisfy your two professors," Malfoy said as he guided Hermione's hand to his groin.

Hermione clumsily rubbed her hand over Lucius's robes. Lucius smiled as the teenager pleasured him. As Hermione worked on hardening Mr. Malfoy, Snape came behind her and roughly grabbed her breasts. Hermione hasped as his rough hands squeezed her.

"How about you stroke my friend as well," Malfoy purred up to Hermione's ear.

"Yes, Sir," Hermione obeyed 'Professor Malfoy.'

Hermione continued rubbing Mr. Malfoy and while Snape was behind her massaging her breasts she reach back with her free hand and started to rub her potions master.

As she was stroking the two men Lucius moved his hands worked to rid Hermione of her shirt. Once all the buttons were undone, Snape took that moment to remove her bra. As soon as the bra landed on the floor, both the men were rid of their trousers, along with the rest of their clothes.

Hermione had never been in the presence of two naked men before and the sight awkward for her. She stood in the midst of two men much more than double her age. Both were standing with full erections. Hermione dropped down to her knees and grabbed each of her 'professors' shafts.

"What should I do with these?" she asked attempting to get into character.

"You should stroke us and alternate putting us deep in your mouth," Snape encouraged.

Hermione did as she was told. She grabbed each man at the base of his cock and moved her hand toward the head vigorously. From her knees she took Snape's familiar member and slid the head between her lips. This time she was prepared for the unpleasant taste. She worked a modest amount in her little mouth and pumped on Lucius's cock at the same pace as her head bobbed.

The sounds of the two men's breathing and Hermione's mouth were interrupted when Lucius grabbed Hermione by the hair and said, "I think it is my turn, Witch."

Hermione pulled her lips away from Snape and moved them to Lucius. She tasted his precum and it wasn't any better than Snape's, but if she performed well she would never have to experience this again.

"Is this a nice cock for you, Little Whore?" Lucius questioned the girl.

It wasn't much different from Snape's, but Hermione nodded as she continued taking the former Death Eater at a comfortable depth. This, however, wasn't enough for Malfoy. He grabbed onto her hair and forced himself deep into her unexpecting throat. Hermione's esophagus made disapproving sounds. Malfoy was able to get four more hard thrusts into Hermione's mouth before she could remove him from her oral cavity.

"It's too big, Sir," Hermione said wiping at her lips, "I'm not used to something this big."

"Perhaps you need some more practice," Snape suggested moving himself toward her mouth. Hermione repositioned her hand on Lucius's wet cock and started to stroke, while she attempted to move at her own pace as deep as she could. Every time Snape hit the back of her throat Hermione made a difficult sound and could feel her cheeks redden. Hermione kept at it knowing that if she pleased her captors she would be free forever.

Hermione was startled when she felt Lucius pull away from her handjob, but continued focusing on pleasing Snape. She was more startled when she felt Lucius remove her skirt and undergarments. When she looked down at Malfoy sitting on the floor of the classroom stroking himself, Hermione knew what to do.

"Is it time for me to earn my house points, Professor?" She asked stepping toward the full grown wizard pleasuring himself.

"I think I should be able to see what you can do, Ms. Granger." Lucius said pulling her on top of him.

Hermione mounted the man and winced as it entered her and filled her up, "It's so tight, Professor!"

"You need to be punished for breaking the rules." Lucius said as the young witch lowered onto him.

Hermione got no time to adjust to the new size in her, before Malfoy started forcing her to bounce on his cock from her knees on the floor of the classroom. As if that wasn't demeaning enough, Snape made his way toward her, grabbed a fistful of hair and forced himself past her lips. Hermione's body was being invaded in two different holes and she didn't like it.

The moans of all three were echoing off the classroom walls. Malfoy was burying his member into Hermione with each thrust under her, Snape was driving his rod to the back of Hermione's throat with each of his thrusts, and Hermione was panting from being penetrated by both men.

Lucius's moans were becoming faster and louder than Snape's and it wasn't long until he said, "Come down here and swallow this cum, Mudblood."

Hermione slid off Malfoy and put him into her mouth and sucked waiting for the vile fluid. Then it came, the seed came and filled Hermione's whole mouth. She struggled to swallow all of it in one try, but she couldn't and the rest fell down onto her chest. Lucius smiled seeing his seed glisten on the girl's front-side.

"That's a good little girl," Lucius said out of breath, "Severus, I think you should have a turn."

"Bend over this desk, Granger," Snape hissed. Hermione took made her way to the small sized student's workplace and bent over it at the waist. Her ass stuck out and her small breasts were pressed on the flat surface. She looked back behind her shoulder to see Snape stroking himself behind her.

"Are you ready for your second cock, Ms. Granger?" Snape said rubbing his hardness at her slick opening, "It seems you are excitedly anticipating this. You are so slick."

Hermione's body was just protecting her young entrance, "Yes, Professor, I need it. You are corrupting this bad student." Hermione faked.

Snape drove into her, and Hermione winced and made a small cry, "It's too big, Professor Snape. It's hurting."

"That's a good little whore." Snape said as he pounded into her.

Hermione's thighs crashed into the desk with every one of Snape's thrusts. She also winced every time his shaft went to the end of her insides. Snape was grabbing her hair and using her pig tails as handles to force his way deeper into her. Hermione closed her eyes as his pulling was uncomfortable.

"Do you love this cock pushing all the way into you?" Snape said, his breath quickening.

"O yes, you are fucking me so good, Professor." Hermione said knowing what he would like to hear.

Pleased with her acting Hermione had almost forgotten Lucius Malfoy was still in the room. He reminded her when he positioned his hardness in front of her mouth. Hermione opened wide so he could force it into her passage. Both men filled her holes and she was having a hard time with the sensation.

Neither man was working in time with the other so while she was being thrusted by Snape, Malfoy was poking the back of her throat and she couldn't figure out the timing and was defeated as their play toy. Hermione could hear the men's breath grow faster and it was Snape who spoke first.

"I'm going to finish, Witch," Snape said and he pulled out, "Stay bent over." With a few strokes of himself Snape unloaded onto Hermione's back and ass. Threads of his seed covering her.

"Are you ready for your second helping, you little whore?" Lucius asked.

Hermione didn't get the chance to respond before Malfoy came in her mouth again. Hermione made a face of disgust but swallowed the small load. Both men and she were a mess.

"You are free to clean yourself up now, Ms. Granger." Snape said to her dressing, "I hope you have learned your lesson about dress code. I would hate to have to punish you again."

_I'm sure you would, you filthy bastard._ Hermione thought, "Yes, Professor."

Once Hermione had charmed herself clean and dressed she headed out the classroom. As she was walking from the dungeons of the castle back to her Gryffindor tower and bluish green light appeared behind her, and the last thing she will never remember was the word, "Obliviate."


End file.
